The work this year will focus upon attention and information processing of visual material, and forgetting from short and long-term memory. We have four primary goals. First, we will explore the interaction of selective attention with short-term memory retrieval. Second, we will examine the conditions under which advance cueing will facilitate detection or lower response latency, and we will try to track the course of perceptual learning of unknown characters. Third, we will continue our explorations of the capacity limitations and forgetting mechanisms in short-term memory. Fourthly we will explore the nature of long-term forgetting that is engendered by intervening retrieval operations.